


The End of a Fraud

by coldrottingtrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dark, Demons, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, Hurt Dean Winchester, Incest Kink, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Monsters, Murder, Prostitute Dean, Prostitution, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Voyeurism, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldrottingtrees/pseuds/coldrottingtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the spn kink meme.</p><p><a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/82267.html?thread=30738523#t30738523">Original prompt</a><a></a>:</p><p>"Devils Trap AU - While YED has Dean and Sam pinned to the wall, he's surprised... just what kind of secrets John Winchester has in his head, and since he has such a captive audience he decides to share...</p><p>Like after Sammy went away to school, he needed the extra money and organized a gang bang/rape on Dean and charged a pretty penny for that tight pretty ass and cock sucking mouth of his, even allowed a demon in the mix to hold Dean down, so he couldn't fight back. Didn't take part, but it turned him on. He even came a few times. He got a rush from it, Dean never knowing it was him and too embarrassed to even tell him about.</p><p>Would love a detailed retelling of the rape, going into gory detail to horrify Sam and cause Dean even more pain. (All kinks welcome)(All the while Dean's begging the demon to stop, doesn't want Sam to hear it all, thinks Sam will think less of him)</p><p>Super bonus points if the fic ends with Sammy purposely shooting at the demon just a second or two too late, and killing John instead."</p><p>Title is from a song by Armor for Sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of a Fraud

"Are you done?" Dean said with a mocking eye roll. "I really can't stand monologuing."

Azazel looked Dean up and down with a chilling smile.

"Oh, I don't know. I bet there's some stuff in here you'd _love_ to hear. The secrets your Daddy keeps... it's a real horror show. Lotta stuff about _you_ in here, Dean. _Nasty_ stuff."

"Spare me," Dean glowered. He tried to look irritated, bored, but inside he was scared. What did the demon see? Did his father hate him? Was he a disappointment?

"I'm gonna tell you boys a story about your old man," the demon grinned. "I'll try not to bore you too much, Dean; you already know most of this one."

Azazel turned toward Sam. "This little story takes place just a week after you left for college."

Dean's blood ran cold. There was one thing he thought of when he remembered the week after Sammy left for school. It was one of the worst things that had ever happened in his life, but he'd done everything he could to make sure his father knew nothing about it.

"Oh yes, Dean. You know what story I'm about to tell," Azazel grinned. "I can tell by the look in your eyes."

Dean stared at Azazel, almost child-like in the intensity of his fear, then shot a glance at Sam. Sam looked furious, struggling with everything he had to break free of Azazel's grip. But there was something else in his eyes now, too, a nervous curiosity, and worry for his big brother.

"Daddy was hard up for cash," Azazel said, walking closer to Sam, grinning at him because he _knew_ Sam wanted to hear this, _knew_ how desperately Dean didn't want him to. He grinned like a jackal with the _juiciest_ piece of meat in its jaws.

"You know how he is. Daddy's a hustler, he'll do anything to get a little cash. Taught you boys all the back alley tricks. But he taught your brother one he never taught you, _Sammy_."

"Shut up!" Dean burst out, his voice strained and his eyes frantic. He thrashed against the wall so hard his shoulders threatened to pop out of joint.

Sam stared at Dean, frightened. He'd never seen his brother lose his composure this way.

Azazel chuckled at Dean and shook an admonitory finger at him. "Don't interrupt, Dean."

Dean gasped and arched with pain as a gash tore its way across his chest.

"Stop, leave him alone!" Sam yelled.

"Now, where was I?" Azazel continued. "Ah, yes. Daddy needed some cash. He needed a _lot_. Daddy's got some goods stashed away, some of it could put you both through college if he sold it. But Daddy doesn't like letting go of his toys. So he decided to _rent_ one."

"Shut up," Dean rasped desperately. "Please, please shut up."

"Daddy knew he had something that'd go for a _lot_ of money," Azazel purred, ignoring Dean, leaning in close to Sam. "Your brother, he's a _pretty_ thing, isn't he?"

Sam's mouth went dry. He stared at Azazel, breathless, and then looked, disbelieving, at Dean.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy," Dean begged, face pale, eyes agonized. "This is bullshit, he's lying--" Dean's words cut off in a scream of pain as another gash ripped down his chest.

"I would never lie," Azazel chided. "I couldn't _make_ this up. And do stop interrupting."

"Stop, stop hurting Dean," Sam pleaded.

"Daddy knows so many people," Azazel went on, "so many _things_ , and he knew one in particular who specialized in, hm, shall we call it 'event planning'? Very clever demon, works a crossroad in his spare time. And John here, he came to him with a _deal_. A big pile of money, and that demon could have a night with a pretty hunter's boy, and do _anything_ , _sell tickets_ if he wanted."

"Daddy had a couple conditions, though," Azazel grinned evilly, beyond delighted. "Dean had to make it out in one piece, no disfigurements, no damage that wouldn't eventually heal on its own, and... Daddy wanted to get to _watch_."

“Jumped you right outside the motel room door, didn’t they?” Azazel asked Dean. “Daddy sent you on an errand, told you to take the car and go get him some medicine from the pharmacy up the road. Got jumped before you even made it to the car door, didn’t you? Kinda funny, how they made so sure to knock the keys out of your hand, don’t you think? It’s cause Daddy needed the car, Dean, it was part of the deal. Needed it to get out to where they were taking you, Dean, so he could watch all those monsters _fuck you_.”

“Stop,” Dean begged, voice broken. “Dad, I know you’re in there, please, make him stop.”

“You think your Daddy would stop anything from hurting you?” Azazel laughed. “Are you even listening, boy? Your Daddy got in his car, and he drove out to that warehouse, and he stood right there, hidden behind some boxes not twenty feet from where they had you, stripped naked on the concrete floor, and he watched as seven men and three monsters took turns fucking you, and he _liked_ it. He put his hand down his pants and jerked himself off, and it took so long for them all to finish with you he got hard again before it was over, and did it _again_.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, grimacing, as tears gathered in his eyelashes. “Stop,” he choked out.

“Do you still remember how it felt?” Azazel asked, walking up close to Dean. “Your Daddy here still remembers every second. He remembers the monsters, it was the demon, a werewolf, and a shapeshifter. He knew what they were because they were informants of his, he’d dealt with them before. Your Daddy, Dean, he told them both about the deal he made, so they could try to get in on it if they wanted. How does that feel, knowing your Daddy hand-picked three of the people who spent hours raping you?”

Dean renewed his fierce struggle against the force holding him pinned against the wall, fought so hard he lost control of his breath, which started coming out in sobs. He banged his head back against the wall in his rage and helplessness, tears flowing freely now down his face.

Sam could only stare, speechless and mortified.

“The shifter gave himself a cock so big it barely fit in your mouth, didn’t he? And he kept ramming it down your throat, gagging you with it, and you cried. Daddy loved watching you cry from that big cock getting shoved down your throat. And the werewolf? Daddy couldn’t wait to watch that werewolf fuck you; Daddy knew something he never taught you and Sammy about werewolves. But you know now, don’t you, Dean? You know what werewolf cock is like, after it put you on all fours on the concrete and fucked your pretty little ass and knotted you. And you had to take one cock after another in your mouth while that werewolf knot was inside you, and every time you gagged it made you squeeze tighter around it, and you felt him come inside you over and over again, didn’t you? That’s how Daddy here imagines it, every time he jerks off remembering it again.”

“It was bad enough, getting fucked by ten people all at once, but that wasn’t all they did, was it, Dean?” Azazel crooned, in a mockery of sympathy. “The demon wanted to use you as a punching bag. Once everybody else had their go fucking you, the demon beat you bloody. Nothing permanent, nothing you couldn’t recover from, just like Daddy told him. But Daddy just sat back and watched as he hit you, over and over, with his fists, with a doubled over belt. And that was when the demon was ready to fuck you. He wanted you hurt, he wanted you bleeding. Some of the others jacked off while he did it, already hard again, and shot their come on you while he fucked you. By the time they’d finally had their fill of you, you were covered in blood and spit and come and they just left you there on the floor, your clothes tossed onto the floor with you, no phone, no money, no idea where you were or how to get back.”

“And Daddy? Daddy left, too. Couldn’t let you know he’d watched a bunch of monsters fuck his oldest boy. He left when the rest did so the sounds of his steps would blend in with the rest, got in his car and drove off. Left you alone to try to find your own way back, in all that pain.”

“Didn’t you ever look back and think it was strange, that Daddy didn’t ever go looking for you? He sent you out for a quick run, you were gone almost all night, and the car never left the parking lot. That didn’t seem like John, did it Dean? You know this is all true, Dean, you stop and think about it and you know the pieces don’t line up unless every word of this is true. And he asked you what happened, and you lied and said you got jumped by a werewolf but you fought it off, and that was it, he didn’t ask any other questions, just gave you a ‘good job,’ and watched you stumble into the bathroom to shower. He thought that was hot, Dean, watching you lie, watching you hide what’d really happened. He thought you were such a good boy, taking all that and never saying a word. He jerked off again right there while you were in the shower.”

“And you learned your lesson, didn’t you, Dean?” Azazel smiled. “Every time you came back with a big wad of cash and claimed you got it sharking pool, your Daddy knew what a good liar you were, what a good little whore. You learned that your pretty mouth and tight little ass were a commodity you could sell, thanks to the demon and the nasty things he said when he was fucking you, telling you exactly how much he’d charged the other nine men who’d all just had a piece. And Daddy thinks it’s so hot, watching you lie. He’s proud of his little liar, his little willing whore.”

“It isn’t true, Sammy,” Dean whispered, voice wrecked with tears and eyes still clamped shut, head hung defeatedly back against the wall. “Don’t you listen, he’s just lying to mess with us.”

“What are you doing?” Azazel suddenly demanded, whipping around to look at Sam on the other wall.

Sam strained against the demon’s force, strained so hard blood was trickling from his nose, and suddenly, with a loud groan of effort, Sam managed to wrench free. He instantly dove for the gun that Azazel had tauntingly left on a nearby table and pointed it right at John’s chest.

Azazel took one look at Sam and knew there was nothing he could say or do in time, and John’s head flung back as black smoke spewed out.

Dean slumped down the wall, finally free of Azazel’s hold as well, weak from blood loss.

Sam watched the smoke, deadly patient, gun steady on John’s heart. Once the demon was fully gone, and John fearfully met Sam’s eyes, Sam pulled the trigger.

John crumpled to the floor and Sam watched for just a moment, watched the blood pour out into a pool on the floor, hoping for some sense of satisfaction but finding that he only wished he could’ve made John suffer.

He put the Colt back on the table and rushed over to Dean.

“Dean, are you okay?” he said, reflexively pushing a hand over the gashes on Dean’s chest.

“Is Dad… is Dad dead?” Dean asked instead, eyes on the expanding pool of blood.

“Yeah,” Sam said coldly.

Dean looked up at Sam’s face, and Sam could tell, knew Dean so well. Dean was worried what Sam thought of him, was _ashamed_.

“You’ve lost a lot of blood, I think we should go to a hospital,” Sam said, helping Dean to his feet. “Come on.”

“It wasn’t true, Sam, I swear it,” Dean repeated, a desperate note in his voice.

“Okay, I believe you,” Sam lied, wanting to spare his brother pain. “But just so you know,” Sam said, leading him out toward the car with an arm hooked under his and around his back, “you’re the same guy you were an hour ago, and I respect that guy and look up to him because he’s my big brother and the bravest guy I know. That hasn’t changed.”

Dean squeezed Sam with the arm draped over his shoulders, fresh tears running down his face, and said nothing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[翻译]The End of a Fraud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714895) by [Morron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morron/pseuds/Morron)




End file.
